Rejection
by IllaSc
Summary: Fang's POV. Set after the kiss. Not what you usually read. I love her... as a sister, and a friend. Something tells me for her, it's more.


Okay, peeps! I'm updating again! Because I only get one day on here a week, I'm releasing a lot today. Here's something else depressing for ya. Fang's POV. And since I'm not allowed to write fluff anymore (WAAAH!), this is and will remain a oneshot- though I originally planned for it to be a trilogy. Set after the Kiss.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, do own the plot.**

Dedicated to:

Hope, my best friend

----------------------------

I stood on an outcrop of rock, watching the ocean. Waves crashed near my feet, then drained once more into the expanse of water, drawing my eyes with them irresistibly. The din was so loud I could hardly hear myself breathing. The salt in the sea-spray hurt my open wounds, and the incessant wind ruffled my hair and feathers.

Yes, I did say feathers. My name is Fang. I'm one of six: Angel the mind-reader, Gasman the stink bomb, Nudge the talker, Iggy the pyro, me, the silent one, and Max the leader. We all have wings.

Yeah, wings are great. But there's the good and the bad, you know? Our "wings" package comes with being outcasts, always on the run, and being prime prey for Erasers. All three features stink.

The good thing? Family. Our "flock" of six sticks together- and let me tell you, we've been through a lot. For instance, a little incident that happened this morning. Ari (long story short- he's an Eraser) was standing on Max's throat. Max is probably the one I've opened up to the most. We're best friends, or blood brothers... something like that.

Anyway, I attacked Ari and ended up being almost killed. No, I didn't see the proverbial "light." But I felt like death. Then, out of nowhere, Max leaned down and kissed me, on the lips. She _kissed_ me. I left that situation right away, trying to process.

She didn't kiss me in a sisterly way. I could somehow tell, could somehow feel it was different. Now I was watching the waves go in and out, trying to ignore the presence beside me.

"Fang?"

So much for that idea.

"Hm?" I wasn't going to give any emotion at all. My eyes, though focused on the waves, could see her out of the corners.

Yeah, I'm the strong and silent stereotype. I learned a long time ago that if I said whatever I wanted in my head and not out loud, I didn't het in trouble as much, people mostly let me alone, and feelings didn't get hurt. Mine included.

So quickly I discovered how great it is to be laconic. Most of the time, anyway. Whenever things get to be too much, I talk to Max. I love her... as a sister, and a friend.

Something tells me for her, it's more.

"Well, um..." Max was at a loss for words. Usually that doesn't happen. I mean, she's not _overly_ verbose like Nudge, but she does talk a lot. At least more than me.

So I decided to help her out. "You can tell me," I said, turning to her. The wind blew her tangled, newly cut hair into her face, and she brushed it away. Her gaze barely met mine, and she looked down. Another unusual thing. "You want to tell me. But you're afraid." She opened and closed her mouth and gave a little nod.

"Max. Tell me, truthfully. _Why did you kiss me?" _I stepped a bit closer to her. I didn't want to know, but I knew I had to. Her brows knit and she looked away, inwardly debating.

I turned her face back to me. She still avoided eye contact. Finally, she whispered, "I love you." My hand dropped. Why did this happen? I didn't love her that way. I doubt I ever would. Now _I_ turned and avoided eye contact as she searched my face earnestly.

"Fang." A gentle hand was laid on my shoulder, making me face her. Still I looked away. "Could you... do you...?" I met her gaze and held it.

I really didn't want to do this. No, I didn't love her like that, but I did love her, and couldn't bear to see her in pain. I knew without a doubt that rejection would rip her heart in two.

But I had to answer truthfully. So, my voice husky, as gently as I could I said, "No."

Her gaze was still locked on me, but her eye twitched, her jaw clenched, and her hand dropped to her side. She tried to maintain a stoic expression, but I could tell she was in deep pain, and it killed me. Her eyebrows came together slightly and her jaw started quivering. She drew in a shuddering breath. Soon a crystal tear slid down her cheek.

I felt like a monster. How could I do this to one of the only people in the world I cared about? How could I be so cruel? My own eyebrows came to together in concern and I felt close to tears, even though I **_never_** cry. Max was crying in earnest now, streams of tears traveling down glistening tracks, but she never made a sound. Her face remained the same, not distorted at all, and she just stood there, staring at me in utter desolation.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. Max held my gaze for a second longer, turned abruptly, and took off over the ocean. Gosh, why did this have to happen? I felt horrible. I barely saw her fly up and away over the water- through a blur of tears. I sat down, Indian-style, and put my head in my hands.

I'm sorry, Max.

-------------------------

Reviewers get a box of tissues.


End file.
